Bud's interview
by Travis 5412
Summary: Fred Hickman and Chip Carter interview Bud and Ladonna. Filled with humor. No flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Bud's interview

* * *

Takes place during the Lightning delay of the New Orleans vs. Tampa Bay game. This Story is for Arthur. Here is chapter 1. Bud is only wearing his underwear and hat. 2 stations will interview Ladonna and Bud during the lighting delay.

Bud: What 2 stations will come here?  
Ladonna: WVUE and WTVT.  
Bud: Okay.  
Ladonna: They will be here soon.  
Bud: Is it okay if i only wear what i am wearing.  
Ladonna: Yes. At least your covering your butt and boy part.  
Bud: Yep.

Fred Hickman and Chip Carter are on there way. Bud has no idea right now that them 2 will call Bud as Butterworth.

Ladonna: I hope we become popular during the interview.  
Bud: Do you want to run for President 1 day?  
Ladonna: Yes of corse.  
Bud: Okay.

The 2 that will do the interview just entered Elwood City.

Ladonna: I think you should hold your Dinosaur during the interview.  
Bud: Why sure Ladonna.  
Ladonna: Good.  
Bud: I hope they don't ask about getting Circumcised twice.  
Ladonna: I don't think they will. The 2nd circumcision i liked. After all your 1st was painful since he did not use any Anesthestic.  
Bud: I agree.

Next chapter Fred Hickman and Chip Carter begin to interview them 2 during the lightning delay.


	2. Interview part 1

Bud's interview

* * *

It turns out they are going to stay in the studio instead. But the camera crew did come. This is chapter 2. The camera crew knocked on the Door Ladonna let them in.

Camera man: This is about the lightning delay.  
Bud: Okay.  
Fred Hickman: We now go to Madonna and Butterworth via satellite.  
Bud: Hey! I am not syrup or a girl i am a boy! And this is Ladonna.  
Chip Carter: Okay Butterworth.  
Bud: It is Bud.

The interview goes on.

Fred: What do you think of the lightning delay?  
Bud: I hope it ends soon. I don't like it. I wish the game starts again soon.  
Chip: Okay Butterworth.  
Bud: I told you my name is Bud. I am not syrup or a girl.

The interview is still going on. Bud is getting mad. He does not like them 2.

Fred: Looks like Butterworth is getting ready to cry.  
Bud: I am not getting ready to cry i am getting mad since you are calling me Butterworth instead of Bud.  
Chip: Now we go to Madonna.  
Ladonna: My name is Ladonna not Madonna.

Mrs. Compson is also getting mad. She is thinking to throw the camera crew out. Next Chapter the interview goes on.


	3. The interview part 2

Bud's interview chapter 3 The Interview part 2

* * *

Mrs. Compson is getting mad at the camera man. This is chapter 3. There is a small break in the interview.

Mrs. Compson: Why did you have them be called them names?  
Camera Man: It was not my idea. It is Fred and Chip are saying on there own.  
Mrs. Compson: Sorry i accused you i was mad.  
Camera man: That is okay. I will see what i can do.  
Mrs. Compson: Okay. Thank you.

The break is over the interview now goes on.

Fred: We are back to interview Madonna and Butterworth.  
Bud: It is Ladonna and Bud.  
Chip: Whatever.

The interview goes on. Bud took off his hat scratched his head and put it back on.

Fred: I heard the thunderstorm is moving on. What team who you 2 are for in this game?  
Bud and Ladonna: New Orleans Saints.

5 Minutes later that storm is almost over.

Chip: Why not Tampa Bay?  
Bud: Me and Ladonna and us came from New Orleans.

Next Chapter is the interview part 3.


	4. The last part of the interview

Bud's interview chapter 4 The Interview part 3

* * *

This is interview part 3. This is chapter 4. They are still calling Ladonna as Madonna and Bud as Butterworth. It is still making them mad. Bud is thinking about taking his hat and underwear off but he wont because he would get in trouble.

Fred: We have Saints Fans here. Huh Madonna and Butterworth?  
Bud: We are Saints fans. Stop calling us them names! Your making us mad!

Bud is more mad than Ladonna is.

Camera man: Why are you 2 calling them that?  
Chip: I just want to.  
Fred: Be quite please.

Bud and Ladonna like the Camera man.

Chip: Pay him no attention Madonna and Butterworth.

They are getting madder now. Even Ladonna Gussy Madison and Mr. and Mrs. Compson.

Mrs. Compson: I had enough of this. The interview is over.

They all left.

Bud: Can i take off my hat and underwear off now?  
Mrs. Compson: Go ahead. It is bath time anyway.  
Bud: Okay.

Next chapter will be soon.


	5. Bud's Bath and Ladonna's Shower

Bud's interview chapter 5

* * *

Bud is now taking his Bath. This is chapter 5. Bud is talking to his Mom.

Bud: They kept calling us names.  
Mrs. Compson: You will be fine. I want you to sleep in the nude.  
Bud: Okay.

He said looking at his private parts. It looks better after his 2nd Circumcision. But we don't see it. But Bud and his Mom do.

Mrs. Compson: It does looks better after your 2nd Circumcision. I should have took you there the first time. After all that 1 doctor did not use any Anesthetic on you. I heard you scream during and after it. I did not like that.  
Bud: I also hated it. I am glad them 2 did not bring it up.  
Mrs. Compson: If they would have done that we would Sue them 2.  
Bud: Very true. Them 2 would also have been fired.  
Mrs. Compson: Also true.

After his bath he dried off and went to bed. He is still naked. Ladonna is now taking her shower. After her shower she is wearing her bathing suit after her shower.

Ladonna: Is Bud sleeping?  
Mrs. Compson: Yes like a log.  
Ladonna: Good. Good night Mom.  
Mrs. Compson: Good night Honey.

She is also sleeping like a log as well. Next chapter will be soon.


	6. At there Schools

Bud's interview chapter 6

* * *

The Next Morning they woke up got Dressed and went down stairs for Breakfast. This is chapter 6.

Mrs. Compson: Looks like Cereal for Breakfast.  
Bud: Okay Mom.  
Ladonna: Who won the Game?  
Mrs. Compson: We did. The score was 16-14.  
Ladonna: That is good.

Little later Ladonna is heading to Lakewood and Bud to Elwood City Preschool.

Bud: How did the Cowboys do?  
John: We lost. The score was 17-16. Just by 1 point we lost. How did the Saints do?  
Bud: We won. The score was 16-14.

Now we head to Tampa with Fred and Chip.

Boss: I need you to say sorry to them 2.  
Chip: I will.  
Fred: Same here.  
Boss: Good. In person that is.  
Fred: How far is Elwood City from here?  
Boss: Not very far.

They got in the News Truck and they are on there way to Elwood City to say sorry to Ladonna and Bud. Meanwhile we see Ladonna Arthur Buster Francine and them.

Arthur: I heard the Saints won.  
Ladonna: It is true.  
Muffy: We watched it on our Big Screan TV. Well me my parents and Bailey.

Next chapter will be soon.


	7. Play time

Bud's interview chapter 7

* * *

They are now on there way home. This is Chapter 7. Fred and Chip are on there way to Elwood City. They are going there to say sorry to Ladonna and Bud. See what happens. They just got home.

Bud: We are home.  
Ladonna: We sure are.  
Mrs. Compson: I heard Fred and Chip are coming to say they are sorry.  
Bud: Okay. They better mean it.

Bud went to play with DW Emily and John. Ladonna with Arthur and them. Fred and Chip just arrived in Elwood City.

Fred: I have a local Phone Book to find there house.  
Chip: Good.

They found there house is at. They are 7 blocks away. We see Bud DW Emily and John are playing Restaurant.

Bud: May i take your order?  
DW: Princess Pie.  
Emily: The same.

They are playing it for a while. Now to Ladonna Arthur and them playing hide and seek in the woods.

Arthur: Found you 1st Ladonna.  
Ladonna: Okay.

They found the others. They will play it a while. Now back with Fred and Chip.

Chip: We need to get Gas now.  
Fred: There is a gas station.

Next Chapter will be up soon.


	8. They are here

Bud's interview chapter 8

* * *

Ladonna and Bud came home. Chip and Fred will be there soon. This is chapter 8. Just 2 more chapters left. See what happens in here. We start with Ladonna and Bud.

Ladonna: We hope they mean it.  
Bud: Same here.  
Mrs. Compson: I sure hope so.

They will be there in 5 minutes. They are sorry for what they did. It was because there team was losing. We now go to them 2. Who are on there way to the Compson house.

Chip: That lot is a School. .  
Fred: It is a School.

They said looking at Lakewood Elementary School. It wont be long now. Now back to Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: I see a news truck.  
Ladonna: I think it is them.  
Mrs. Compson: Yes it is them.

It is indeed them. They parked the car and went up the sidewalk. Mrs. Compson let them in. They came in same with the same Camera man as before. Next chapter will be up soon. That is when they start talking.


	9. Can we try on your hat?

Bud's interview chapter 9

* * *

This chapter the talking begins. This is chapter 9. Just 1 more chapter left to go. It begins where chapter 8 left off. We see Chip and Fred sat down. They are now talking. They know Elwood City is Diffirent. That Antromorphic Animals live there. They have no problem with that. They have met an Aardvark Man. Mr. Marco is who it was.

Chip: I am sorry.  
Fred: Same here. It was because our team was losing. And yours was winning.  
Chip: Okay Bud and Ladonna?  
Bud: I forgive you.  
Ladonna: Same here.  
Mrs. Compson: And same here.  
Chip: Bud can i try on your hat?  
Fred: Same here?  
Bud: Why sure.

It did not fit them since Bud is only 4 years old.

Fred: I see holes in it now.  
Bud: They are there so my Ears can come out. Since i am a Rabbit.  
Chip: That makes since.

Mrs. Compson gave them 2 Sweet Ice Tea.

Mrs. Compson: We hope you 2 don't say that to them again?

Fred: Deal.  
Chip: Yes deal.  
Mrs. Compson: Good.

Next chapter is the last.


	10. Last Chapter

Bud's interview chapter 10

* * *

This is the last chapter in this story. This is chapter 10. See what happens.

Bud: You 2 are doing good so far.  
Chip: Okay.

Ladonna and Bud are teaching them to say there names right.

Mrs. Compson: You 2 are doing well.  
Fred: Why thank you.  
Mrs. Compson: No problem.

They are doing well.

Bud: Lets give it a try.  
Chip: Okay sure.

They did it right.

Ladonna: They did it.  
Bud: They sure did.  
Mrs. Compson: They sure did.

They became friends. They left.

Bud: Do you think they will interview us again?  
Mrs. Compson: I am sure they will.  
Bud: Okay.  
Ladonna: I am sure they will say our names right.  
Bud: Good.

I will plan to make a sequel to this. The end.


End file.
